


Decipher

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Grief/Mourning, Murder, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Uhhh Class 2 Ramsey and Percy, Meryl has an epithet now because i said so, and this bitch has hunted her for years! Eliane is a PC in a private Anime Campaign game i run with @randomguygoesviral, shes a bitch! We love her! This is good timing because they're killing this trio next session
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King/Ramsey Murdoch/Meryl Lockhart
Kudos: 6





	Decipher

She was trying to avoid it- ducking behind corners and trying to figure out what to do, her heart was pounding in her chest, blood seeping from the small cuts and burns she already had from getting pinned down earlier, she was lucky to have been able to get away at all, she needed to escape.

Meryl shakily reloaded her gun again, maybe she shouldn't try to use lethal injection so many times- she slid a painkiller under her tongue and let her stamina kick back up. She just had to get away from here, she could get to the police station. She knew exactly where it was, she just had to focus.

She peeked around the corner, pulling back quickly when she saw the girls back. Her breath caught in her throat at the little laugh that came from her. "You can run, butcha can't hide, Cipher."

She didn't get it, she didn't *have* an epithet, this girl- Elaine, shouldn't be after her. What the hell was 'Cipher'? Why did she call Meryl that- Oh _for fucks sake-_

Meryl rolled against the wall to dodge the pocket knife being jabbed where her neck had just been, she stared at Elaine for a second, her mind racing at a million thoughts per millisecond. She had to get away. She had to _run._

She took a step back, pointing her gun at Elaine again and narrowing her eye slightly "Back off." Another stomach twisting laugh, and Meryl shot, hearing it make contact with Elaine but having a knife dug into her stomach as she doubled over a little.

"Cipher wants to _fight?_ Thats funny." Meryl glared at her, and pressed her gun against Elaines stomach, shooting a lethal injection into her. Elaine just laughed again, her grin turning a bit more manic. "Wanna see somethin' I can do?"

Meryl almost growled, cutting off when the heat of a flame danced against her cheek, against the scar. Her breathing caught again, and her heart stuttered in her chest. She shoved Elaine away with a burst of adrenaline, her gun falling from her hand in the process.

Elaine just scooped it up, humming happily and tossing it behind her "Now ya've got nothing to protect yourself with. Stupid move, Lockhart." Meryl was shaking, her chest heaving with the effort it took to breath at all. She took another step back, tears starting to build up in her eye "I'm a _mundie _, I don't know what you _want!_ " __

__Another laugh, it grated against Meryls ears, digging deep into her head, something was wrong, something was seriously _wrong_ , something was _missing_ , if she could just _remember-__ _

__She shakily took out her phone, and took off running in the other direction, not looking back._ _

__**Dummy's**  
[Locked Heart] trouble. elaine. help.  
[Locked Heart has sent their location.]  
[Safety Tower] Oh. Oh dear.  
[House Arrest] huh. that, is not good, perce go now ill be there asap  
[Safety Tower] Already heading out._ _

__Her phone was knocked out of her hands by a rock being thrown at her, and she ducked behind another wall, taking her glasses off and smashing them against the wall as hard as she could, ignoring the horrible stings of pain. She whipped around and threw the shards at Elaine as hard as she could._ _

__Some of them cut her, she could see it, that was good enough, it was _something_ , as Percy would say._ _

__She took off running again, her stomach was hurting- bleeding alot, staining her shirt, it wasn't surprising, why would it be? It was never surprising when- when shit like _this-_. God. She took off her jacket as she ran, and ripped part of it, wrapping it around herself as quickly as possible- messy, but it would have to do for now._ _

__Skid and slide under a car, keep going, in the parking lot, feet pounding against the ground, her lovers would show up and save her, they always did. Her stamina was running low- the normal 34 was near 10 or 8 now. She just. had to keep pushing herself._ _

__Something stabbed her in the back- quite literally. A knife dug itself deep into the spot between her shoulder blades, and Meryl forcibly froze up, a choked gasp ripping itself out of her throat. It hurt more than anything she'd felt before, no surprise, it'd either _hit her fucking spine_ or _right_ next to it. _ _

__There was a hand tracing its way up her back and landing on her shoulder, a head leaning around, a smiling face, cruel- smug. "Caught you." Meryl sobbed weakly, closing her eye tight. Nobody got away from this one, she knew that, she shouldn't have tried. She only got away last time because she had help._ _

__Percy got there first, Elaine hadn't made an attempt to hide the body, a waste of time really, the people coming already knew who she was. What had killed Meryl. Percival King didn't normally allow herself to feel anything to extremes, and that was... no different here, despite the fact she could've sworn her own heart stopped when she saw Meryl just... _lying there.__ _

__A crimson pool forming under her, staining her hair and ripped jacket, slipping down her skin in sickening arcs, the scar under her eye had been reburnt and opened, almost like a signature._ _

__"Merrie-" the choked voice behind her was what got her attention, and then the blur of red, Ramsey was on the ground next to her in an instant, almost collapsing right beside her dead coworker._ _

__Percys brain told her to shut everything out- but... she couldn't do that to Ramsey. She took a few steps forward, and reached out shakily- she was shaking? When did that happen... No matter- she stopped when she saw what he was doing._ _

__Ramsey was holding onto both of Meryls hands, clasping them together with one of his, moving her slicked down crimson hair out of her face, "Merrie, come on, you've been through worse, we're here now, wake up."_ _

__Ah. Denial, right. Percy almost forgot the stages of grief in the... shock? Was that what she was going through? Perhaps. She gently put a hand on Ramseys shoulder. "Murdoch, she could still be around, we should go. It's too late." " _Don't_ say that. It's not. It's not- it _can't_ be we- we came as soon as we _could_ "_ _

__Percy could hear the anguish in his voice, and sighed carefully, sliding her hand down to put it over his, she already hated that just- just brushing her fingertips against Meryls knuckles, she could feel her growing cold. They were later than they thought._ _

__"We can't save everybody. Our safety now takes priority." Ramsey pushed her away, shooting her a glare "I know that! I _know that I-_ Perce, Perce this is _Merrie!_ " Percy frowned, watching Ramsey turn back to Meryl, pulling her slightly into his lap, her head resting slightly against his stomach. "She's okay, she always _is_ , we just have to give her a minute dammit- it. Not like this. _Not_ like this."_ _

__She thought for a second, and sighed, before going to Meryls side and picking the limp girl up without much effort, Ramsey stumbled and scrambled to his feet quickly, fixing Meryls hair again out of instinct and tracing his thumb across the bottom of her eye- wiping away remains of tears. Percy... kind of hated realizing that. Meryl had been crying._ _

__She'd been counting on them, and they'd been far too late. Hm. She... was going to ignore the feelings that gave her. "Ramsey, we have to go." "Yeah- yeh. Okay. okay yeah. Just... careful with her, perce, d-..don't hurt her more than she already is."_ _

__She... fought back the urge to yell at him. Meryl was gone, and _she_ knew that. But- for Ramsey it would take him a bit longer to adjust to the change, it was how he was. She instead just nodded carefully and obliged to bringing her to the police car- she would need an autopsy anyway, and Sgt. Eros would be... curious. Perhaps upset._ _

__Percy had a hard time deciphering what people felt during bad situations- she just blocked all her own out afterall._ _

__She gently put Meryl in the back, and forced Ramsey to sit in shotgun before getting in the drivers seat._ _

__It was around halfway back to the station that it hit him full force, he had sobbed, and then screamed, and curled up where he was sitting, half his words sounded like they were being pulled from the deepest part of him, begs and pleads, and cries and threats towards Elaine. It. Kind of hurt Percy to hear- she hated dealing with people who were going through grief._ _

__It was worse when she was trying to block her own out. She just sighed and gently pat his back, triggering a quiet "Perce- perce m-merrie is _gone-_ , our _meryl_ our _angel_ shes- sh- she-" "I know, Ramsey." "no- no no no no- obv- obvious" a deep breath "Obviously you _dont-_ you... you aren't- god- god Perce shes _gone_."_ _

__She looked away from him, focusing back on the road. He noticed he was being ignored, and went back to crying. Percy sighed a little, raising a gloved hand to shakily wipe the tears from her eyes._ _


End file.
